


New Dawn/New Day/New Life

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [26]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is very gay, Alien Culture, Astra doesn't get it, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Farmer's Market, Fictober 2019, Oblivious Astra In-Ze, Undercover As Vacation, Yoga, is a thing in fairness to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: There is much Astra must grow familiar with, now that she has cast her lot with the people of Earth.





	New Dawn/New Day/New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt Stretch

The duties of a general involve a degree of mental flexibility, and the operational requirements of a vigilante at an uneasy peace with what few laws apply require even more so. Astra considers herself well equipped for both occupations.

Even so, the humans must have very flexible interpretations of their own concepts; because she is unsure how their extend stay at a tropical vacation resort qualifies as a reconnaissance mission.

She will, in the sanctity of her own mind, admit that the hours spent basking in direct sunlight are certainly not unpleasant, even if sand is just as pervasive on Earth as it was in the deserts of Arrakis's fifth moon.

Now all she has to do is figure out how yoga is to be conducted without the use of flight and she will consider the time spent a productive glimpse of human recreational activities regardless of the status of the DEO's objective.

Her educational efforts are stymied by an observation. Alex appears to becoming ill. Astra has noticed her flushed appearance on several occasions over the last handful of days, and she has a dreadful coughing fits as she emerges late in the morning. Perhaps some freshly squeezed orange juice is in order before her condition worsens. She has seen several stalls selling the fruit during her early morning circuit, and sunlight has proven to have curative properties, even for humans, so a joint venture would not go amiss. Alexandra has remained cloistered for far too long with her surveillance equipment. With her mind settled on the matter, Astra transitions out of downward facing dog into a low lunge and from there to her feet. There's no time to waste.


End file.
